


Drain The Whole Sea

by Synnerxx



Series: Tumblr Prompts [44]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Angst, Drunk Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-28
Updated: 2014-08-28
Packaged: 2018-02-15 04:48:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2216385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synnerxx/pseuds/Synnerxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Seth get drunk and have a little fun together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drain The Whole Sea

**Author's Note:**

  * For [motorcitydreams](https://archiveofourown.org/users/motorcitydreams/gifts).



> for the tumblr prompt: Ambrollins, first time. (Can be fluff, can be angst, however you wanna do it). written for my seth.

Dean almost can’t believe this is happening as he exchanges beer soaked kisses with Seth, moaning as Seth grinds against him, straddling him. He almost can’t believe that he has Seth’s warm weight on top of him, Seth’s mouth on his, Seth’s cock pressing against his hip. It’s almost too good to be true. But Dean is drunk and so is Seth, so they’re not thinking too hard about that.

Dean groans as Seth strips them both of their clothes, briefly separating from Dean as he does so. When he settles back against Dean, it’s naked skin on naked skin and they both groan in unison. Dean reaches up and tugs Seth down for a kiss, tangling his fingers in Seth’s hair. Seth nibbles on his bottom lip and Dean groans, arching into the hand Seth slides down his chest and stomach to curl around his cock, stroking slowly. 

"Got lube?" Seth grunts, kissing and sucking at Dean’s neck. 

Dean scrambles in the bedside drawer and manages to dig it out, snagging a condom as well. They’ve been in this hotel for a few days for a few house shows and tapings in the surrounding areas, so he’s had a little time to settle in. He opens the condom and rolls it on Seth’s cock, stroking a little longer than necessary.

Seth smirks against his mouth and uncaps the lid of the lube, squirting some onto his fingers. Some of it dribbles onto the bed and more lands on Dean’s thighs. Seth presses a finger inside of Dean, pushing his legs up and apart. Dean drops his head back against the pillow and drapes one leg over Seth’s shoulder, panting as Seth adds another finger. He stretches Dean out clumsily, movements ungraceful. 

"Good enough?" Setha asks, impatient and slurring.

"Y-Yeah." Dean stutters as Seth pulls his fingers out of him. He slicks up his dick with whatever’s left on his hands before pushing into Dean roughly.

Dean whines, biting his lip as he stretches around Seth, pushing into him all the way. He starts thrusting immediately, not giving Dean a chance to adjust to him. Dean groans, reaching out to hold onto Seth as Seth fucks into him hard and fast. 

"Like that, baby?" Seth asks, letting Dean’s leg drop to wrap around his waist.

"Fuck, fuck, this is so good!" Dean’s voice catches on a moan as Seth adjusts his angle slightly, hitting his prostate with every thrust.

Abruptly, Seth pulls out of him, rolling to the side. “Ride me.”

"What?" Dean asks, breathlessly.

"Ride my cock. Come on, babe. Bet you’d look hot, fucking yourself on me." Seth growls, stroking his cock. 

Dean grins at him, licking his lips. He gets up on his knees, leaning down to kiss Seth again before he straddles him. He reaches behind him and guides Seth into him again, rocking his hips as Seth leans up and kisses him again.

Dean raises himself up, bracing his hands on Seth’s chest and then drops back down, groaning loudly. Seth grabs his hips, speeding up the pace, Dean fucking himself on Seth’s cock. 

"Oh, oh, fuck, Seth, please!" Dean mumbles, head tipping back as he rolls his hips against Seth. 

Seth moans, curling one hand around Dean’s cock and jerking him off quickly, hand still slick with lube. Dean moans, nails digging into Seth’s chest as he balances himself again.

"You’re so fucking tight. God, I’m so close." Seth huffs out, tightening his grip on Dean’s hip, while he speeds up the hand on Dean’s cock.

"Fuck!" Dean gasps out as he comes hard all over Seth’s chest and hand. He clenches down around Seth, groaning as Seth comes right after him, dick twitching and filling the condom. 

Seth pants, pulling out of Dean. He nudges Dean up and off of him, rolling to his feet and getting rid of the condom.

Dean lays on the bed as Seth cleans up in the bathroom. He smiles to himself, wondering how he managed to get this lucky. 

Seth comes back and drops down beside him, curling an arm around Dean’s waist. 

"I think you fucked me sober." Dean mumbles, turning onto his side and snuggling into Seth.

Seth snickers, eyes closed. “Go to sleep.”

The next morning, Dean wakes up to an empty bed and a hangover. 

Somehow the empty bed hurts more than the hangover.


End file.
